The invention relates to a transport container made from lightweight construction boards, having a base and having upright walls extending around the latter.
Containers of this type, in their two-dimensional components, substantially consist of flat blanks, e.g. corrugated board or comparable plastic laminates, twin-wall sheets, etc. Lightweight boards made of polypropylene, which are particularly suitable, are commercially available, for example under the trade name CON-Pearl. In the case of this material, the center layer is deformed in a three-dimensional manner and laminated on both sides with a smooth plastic layer.
It is known here to provide lightweight boards of this type, made of plastic, with creases which are incorporated in a thermal manner and form hinges, fold lines, etc. In the prior art, transport containers with their base and their walls, for example, are cut to size in one piece from lightweight boards, and the walls are then folded upward at these creases.
In the case of such transport boxes manufactured in a one-piece manner it is disadvantageous that, on the one hand, the blanks cause a comparatively large amount of offcuts and, on the other hand, such transport boxes, in the case of any damage, cannot be repaired or can be repaired only with difficulty and, therefore, have to be disposed of completely. This is seen as a disadvantage in terms of cost.
A further disadvantage can be seen in that the stability and/or ruggedness of the transport containers is determined by the strength, or thickness, of the material. Therefore, rugged transport containers are usually made from stronger, i.e. thicker, material and, therefore, have a higher weight.
An essential aspect in the case of transport containers of this type, which are used e.g. to transport components from an automotive supplier to an automotive manufacturer, is the stackability of said transport containers. It is important here that a corresponding transport container can not only hold its contents but also may have a plurality of other transport containers loaded on top, without collapsing under such a load. In order to have the ruggedness required therefor, transport containers having thick walls are manufactured, which, therefore, have a higher weight which, in the case of a permissible total weight at which a transport container is still manually manageable, has a disadvantageous effect on the weight which is available for the contents of the transport container.